A rotary press may comprise a press frame and a rotor arranged thereon having a die plate, an upper punch receiver for receiving a plurality of upper punches, a lower punch receiver for receiving a plurality of lower punches, an upper cam for carrying upper cam elements for guiding the upper punches, and a lower cam for carrying lower cam elements for guiding the lower punches. A rotor drive can drive the rotor rotationally. Material to be pressed is filled into receivers of the die plate at one or more dosing stations. At least one upper pressing station has at least one upper pressing roller, and at least one lower pressing station has at least one lower pressing roller.